Matter and Antimatter
Matter and Antimatter is an upcoming crossover between Den -10 and Kurt 10 Plot The plot is that Prime Kevin and other villains enter the Antimatter universe through the smoky mirror and Kurt and Zak follow by accident.They have to sent the matter villians back to the matter universe, and stop them from taking over both demensions and because of the changes in matter and antimatter the universe starts falling apart Episode Kurt, Eve and George were fighting Prime Kevin while Zak was trying to get the Smoky Mirror from behind Kevin. Kurt tried to make a portal using his Scythe, but ended up summoning Bowser by accident, who smashed him into the mirror. This caused a portal to suck Bowser, Kurt, Prime Kevin, and Zak into the Antimatter demension. George & Eve: NOOOOOOOOOOO!(Thought the heroes and villians were destroyed) When Kurt woke up, he couldn't see anything and was freezing. On top of that, his Scythe was back in the matter dimension with George and Eve. Kurt: Dunkelheit Schwert!(Created sword of darkness) A group of people or aliens' outlines appeared in the darkness. Kurt readied his sword. Vroma Myga: I'm being annoyed with all the dimension travellers that reach Thrae. Den: Me too. Well then, (transform) Lians! Okay, let's fight those opposite dimension guys okay? Vroma Myga: This is the opposite dimension. Den: No it's- Whatever. Kurt: Who cares? I am going to beat you anyway. Ebenso: No you won't (Starts shooting lasers at Kurt) Kurt: Now I know where you are. Vertex! (Created a whirlwind that sent everyone else flying) Where is Zak Saturday? Vroma Myga: You mean the kid with an 'S' on his shirt? I saw him get carried away by a mutant turtle and a fusion thing. Den: How do you know? Vroma Myga: I have my methods. Lians: TIME TO FIGHT! Kurt: Vertex! (creates tornado) Ha giant slug thingy! Lians avoided the tornado. Lians: I am not a slug! Kurt: Yes you are! (turns into Drillplanet) Die!! Cannonplanet shot disks from hands and tried to stab Lians with dagger fingers. Lians dodged and slammed his head into Drillplanet. Pyton shot slime at Drillplanet, making it slip. Drillplanet: You guys are stronger than you look. Time to step it up a notch! (transforms) The World! The World slashed at Lians' gooey shell and made him detransform. He then tried to control the ground. The World: Why isn't the gound being controled? Ebenso: It isn't ground, its dnuorg. Den: So you can't control it. (transforms) Chetknirsh! Chetknirsh used his opposite electricity on The World, making him move really slow. The World turned into Dimondarms. Dimondarms: Look behind you! Chetknirsh looked behind him and saw nothing. When he turned back around Dimondhead hit him in the face, knocking him down. A portal opened behind Dimondarms, sucking him in. Zak was chained to a wall behind the villains. Oculus: Welcome to my dungeon. Dimondarms: Welcome to a truckload of pain! (transforms) Temperance! Temperance made the villains angry at each other and they started attacking each other. Temperance freed Zak and turned into Dark Shenron. Dark Shenron used his overpoweredness to teleport Bowser back to his dimension, and Prime Kevin, himself and Zak back to the Kurt 10 timeline. THE END Characters Heroes *Kurt *George Negason *Eve Negason *Zak Saturday *Den *Ebenso *Ptyon *Vroma Myga Villians Oculus *Oculus *Odutset *Larberec *Mudigirf *Prime Kevin *Bowser﻿ Aliens Used By Kurt *Drillplanet(debut) *The World *Dimondarms *Temperance *Dark Shenron By Den *Lians *Chetknirsh Trivia *Was going to be much longer *Kurt Negason, all the aliens he turned into, Zak, Bowser, and Prime Kevin were all animated Den -10 style. Category:Crossovers Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Den -10 Category:Multiple Series Category:Specials Category:Movies Category:Krosskothen